Don't Tease Me Hyung(HunHan)
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: "Dia menyebalkan, aku tak tau jika foto 'vulgar' nya lebih dari satu. KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGATAKAN NYA?/ "Kenapa kau tidak langsung melamar nya saja ?/ tapi apakah Luhan hyung sekarang sibuk ya? Jika tidak aku ingin mengajak nya phone s3x . Yeheettt / HunHan/chapter/Nc/ Yaoi/MPreg? maybe
1. Chapter 1

Don't Tease Me Hyung

Cast : Oh Sehoon

LuHan

Warning : Yaoi, pwp, mature, Absurd, ooc Typo pastinya, dan yang gak suka jangan baca. Buat yang di bawah umur kalo mau baca akibat tanggung sendiri#plakkkk.

Fanfic ini asli milik Maple yang langsung tercetus gara-gara liat foto baru nya Luhan yang lagi duduk di kursi dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut sedikit mangap(?).

Cuma bajunya masih lengkap kok.

Semua cast asli milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Summary : kau terlalu menggodaku hyung , apa foto itu sengaja?/Aniya, itu tuntutan dari photografer Hun ah/Keluar dari Exo membuat mu benar benar bertamabah liar/Cukup desahkan namaku dan jangan pernah memamerkan wajah horny mu pada orang lain/HunHan/oneshoot/Nc/Yaoi/Pwp

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinnnngggggggg!

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah kamar.

Namun, jika lebih di perhatikan lagi, bibir namja itu mengulas seringai yang sangat sulit di artikan maksudnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu, dan tersenyum melihat sebuah 'sajian indah' di depan matanya.

'Adik kecilnya' di bawah sana semakin menegang saja melihat pemandangan indah di hadapan nya.

Seorang namja manis dengan kulit putih mulus nya, walau tidak seputih Sehun, tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun dengan kondisi yang errr menggoda.

Namja manis nan cantik itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan tubuh terikat, kaki yang di buka selebar mungkin dengan kondisi terikat di kaki kaki kursi, mulut yang tersumpal gagball, serta mata yang tertutup sebuah kain berwarna hitam.

Jangan lupa vibrator berukuran besar yang menyumpal hole nya yang menggoda.

Namja cantik itu bernama Luhan, ya ia adalah member Exo yang belum lama ini mengajukan tuntutan.

Dan sehun atau Oh Sehun, dia adalah real magnae boyband itu. siapa yang tak mengenal keduanya?.

Apakah kalian bertanya apa yang membuat kedua namja ini berada dalam satu kamar dalam keadaan yang lumayan 'intim'?.

Ah, kalian harus mengikuti cerita ini.

Sehun membuka kain yang menutupi mata indah sang kekasih dengan gerakan sedikit menggoda, dan nampaklah mata rusa snag kekasih yang terlihat sayu dan mneggoda iman.

Sehun menyeringai saat melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang seperti memintanya untuk menghentikan semua 'hukuman' darinya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah sang kekasih, membuat Luhan secara reflex memejamkan matanya.

Sehun langsung saja membuang gagball yang daritadi membungkam bibir sang kekasih.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan My little Deer?"

"Lepaskanh vibrator sialan ini Hun ah ...nghhh"

Sehun menyeringai, ia membelai wajah Luhan dengan ketiga jari lentiknya. Menelusuri paras ayu sang kekasih dengan gerakan sensual, gerakan jari nya terhenti saat sampai di samping bibir sang kekasih.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya .

"Kulum!"

Sehun memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke mulut mungi sang kekasih, dan Luhan hanya menurut saja, ia mengulum jari Sehun dengan gerakkan menggoda.

Sehun merasakan perutnya tergelitik karena mulut hangat Luhan yang menggoda jarinya membuat adik kecil nya yang berukuran jumbo di bawah sana semakin keras saja.

Sehun mencabut ketiga jarinya, membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"Hun ah, tak bisakah kau melepaskan ikatanku? Kaki ku pegal, tangan ku juga ."

"Tidak secepat itu Lu~ siapa suruh kau berpose menggoda seperti itu eoh? Kau sengaja menggodaku yang berada di Korea, sedang kau ada di Beijing? Kau merindukanku hingga ingin aku menemui mu heum?"

Sehun berbicara sambil mengendus aroma tubuh Luhan, mebuat Luhan mengerang karena beberapa kali Sehun mengenai tempat sensitive nya.

"Aniya, itu tuntutan dari photografer Hun ah~ nghhh jangan menggodaku "  
>"Tuntutan eoh? Keluar dari Exo membuatmu semakin bertambah liar ."<p>

Luhan hanya bisa terus mendesah, karena kini Sehun dengan nakal menggigit nipple kanan nya.

Luhan heran, apa Sehun tidak pegal denagn posisi menunduk sedangkan tubuh sang kekasih itu sangat tinggi.

Ingin rasanya Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam mengulum Nipple nya.

Namun ikatan di tubuh nya membuat ia susah bergerak.

Sehun yang menyadari kegelisahan Luhan menyeringai diantara kuluman nya.

Ia melepaskan bibir nya dari nipple Luhan sebelum akhirnya menuju junior Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Hah ...jangan menggodaku Huunnn manjakan dia AHH"

Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Luhan, Sehun langsung memasukan milik Luhan ke mulutnya.

Luhan terus saja mendesah penuh nikmat, dirty talk tak berhenti namja cantik itu ucapkan.

Tubuh nya telah banjir oleh keringat, dan wajah nya memerah menahan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan klimaks di mulut Sehun.

Sehun menelan semua sperma Luhan, ia mengelap sisa di pinggir bibir nya dengan lengan kemeja hitam nya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi Lu ."

Sehun dengan segera melepas ikatan yang terbuat dari pita itu dari kaki dan tubuh Luhan ,dengan tidak sabaran Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan di kasur empuk kamar itu.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh nya, dan kini ia benar-benar sama polosnya dengan sang kekasih.

Luhan menyeringai saat merasakan nafas Sehun yang memburu, menandakan jika namja tampan itu benar-benar tengah bernafsu.

Luhan membelai perut Sehun dengan gerakan sensual.

"Hunnie~~ Hannie ingin ini(menunjuk junior Sehun) untuk membobol hole Hanie yang kelaparan eum? Uhhhh~ lama sekali junior Hunnie yang sangat besar dan berurat ini tidak membobol Hole Hanie, Hanie jadi rindu. Vibrator-vibrator sialan itu tak membantuku Hunie~ uhhh, ini sangat menyebalkan ."

Luhan berbicara dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, tak lupa dirty talk yang menghiasi perkataan nya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun semakin panas .

Namun ia tidak ingin langsung memasukan junior nya ke lubang kenikmatan milik Lluhan. Ia ingin sedikit menggoda sang kekasih cantik nya itu.

Tangan Sehun menjelajahi dada Luhan sedang bibir nya menciumi leher dan dan telinga Luhan.

"Ouhhhh...jangan menggodaku Hun ahh"

Sehun tak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan, tangan besar nya terus saja menggoda paha bagian dalam Luhan setelah sebelumnya harus rela berpisah dari dada Luhan.

Namun tak lama kemudian, tangan nakal itu kembali menuju dada sang kekasih. Di remas nya nipple yang telah mengeras itu, menimbulkan lenguhan menggoda dari bibir Luhan.

"Ooohhhhh...anghhhhh"

Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan untuk menggenggam junior nya, dengan lemas Luhan menurut juga.

Luhan mengurut junior Sehun dengan gerakan pelan namun menggoda, memainkan twinsvball Sehun sambil sesekali Sehun mendesah tertahan..

"Ahhhhh.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Hanie ."

"Masukan juniormu sekarang juga Hun ah, aku juga tak tahan ."

'Baik, nikmati bagaimana juniorku akan membuatmu mengemis dan kehilangan suara My litle Deer ." 

Jlebbbb~~~~~~

"Ohhhh..."

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya merasakan nyeri bercampur nikmat saat milik Sehun membobolnya. Padahal baru setengah nya saja yang masuk.

"Ahhhh...Hu..nnn nghhhh teruusshhhh"

"shit, kau tetap nikmat Lu .ahhh lubangmu seperti ingin meremukan juniorku "

Sehun terus saja meng in out kan junior nya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Luhan hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang sangat.

Kondisi ranjang tempat mereka bergumul sangat berantakan, aroma sex menyebar di kamar mewah itu.

Luhan memegang pipi Sehun, ia mendekatkan wajah nya dan mulai mencium Sehun dengan ganas.

Tak perduli jika ia mendapat julukan uke liar, asal ia bisa meraskan kenikmatan saat bercinta dengan sang kekasih.

Saliva entah milik siapa mengalir di sela-sela bibir Luhan, Sehun menyeringai saat tingkat ke liaran Luhan semakin meningat.

Ia berusaha membagi konsentrasi nya antara kegiatan nya membobol Hole Luhan dengan ciuman panas dari sang kekasih itu.

Luhan melepaskan ciuman nya karena merasa dada nya sedikit sesak.

"Ahhh..ouuhh deeper Hun ahhh"

"Shit! Ini terlalu nikmat ohhh"

Gerakan Sehun sangat brutal membuat Luhan merasa ingin segera klimaks.

"Fasterrr..ahhh akuuuhhh AHHHH"

Luhan klimaks dan cairan nya mengotori perut Sehun, bahkan ada yang sampai ke wajah sang kekasih .

Luhan menggapai wajah Sehun dn membersihkan cairan nya dengan lidah. Hal itu membuat libido Sehun semakin meningkat saja.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasa junior nya semakin membesar, tanda sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

Ia mempercepat gerakan di dalam hole sempit Luhan.

"Shiitt! Masih saja sempitthh...ahhhh Luu aku ingin..AHHHH"  
>Sehun melihat bagaimana cairan nya keluar dari celah antara junior nya dan hole Luhan.<p>

Ia lalu berbaring di samping Luhan tanpa melepaskan junior nya.

"Nghhh, lepas Hun ah .risih~"

"Tapi ini terlalu hangat , Lu jangan memasang wajah menggoda lagi , kau hanya boleh mendesah untukku, wajah horny mu juga hanya boleh aku milikki .arraseo? "

"Ne, kau ini cemburuan sekali . tapi, terimakasih Sehun ah. Kau mau repot-repot pergi dari Seoul ke Beijing hanya untuk MEMPERKOSAKU ."

Luhan menekankan kata terakhir nya dengan nada sinis. Membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Hm sama-sama. Aku mencintaimu My little Deer ."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mr. Pervert ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Apa itu? ah, Maple emang payah dalam membuat Nc .jadi mohon maklumi.

Berkenan untuk review?

21:47wib

22/12/14


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Tease Me Hyung

Cast : Oh Sehoon

LuHan

Warning : Yaoi, pwp, mature, Absurd, ooc Typo pastinya, dan yang gak suka jangan baca. Buat yang di bawah umur kalo mau baca akibat tanggung sendiri#plakkkk.

Bisa di bilang ini sequel dari chap kemarin, ah entahlah namanya apa. Yang penting Maple Cuma pengen lanjutin buat fanfic gaje ini.

Cast nya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, fanfic nya asli milik maple.

Summary :

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah datar nya tengah memandangi tablet nya dengan serius, geraman kesal sesekali keluar dari mulut nya itu.

Sampai akhirnya acara 'geram menggeram' itu di hentikan oleh tepukan halus di bahu tegap nya.

"Kau kenapa magnae? Wajahmu kusut sekali, seperti underwear yang belum di setrika ."

Ucapan santai yang keluar dari mulut namja berwajah manis itu membuat Mood sang magnae aka Sehun itu semakin buruk saja.

"Yah, Baekhyun hyung, tak bisakah kau menghiburku sedikit saja?"

"Huh? Menghibur bagaimana ? dengan menari di depanmu sambil telanjang? Atau aku harus memakai topeng Miranda kerr? Atau aku harus memiripkan wajahku dengan Luhan hyung?"

Bukkk

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat dengan sukses di wajah cant-ekhem tampan milik Byun Baekhyun, membuat sang Empu mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Hentikan ucapan konyolmu itu Hyung~"

"Ouh ouh, uri magnae merajuk rupanya. Kkkk~ karena Luhan hyung pasti ?"

"Dia menyebalkan, aku tak tau jika foto 'vulgar' nya lebih dari satu. KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGATAKAN NYA?"

Byurrr

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah meminum air mineral di dapur langsung menyemburkan isinya saat mendengar teriakan super cempreng tapi sexy milik Real Magnae nya itu.

Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil menguap entah karena apa tidak bisa menutup mulutnya lagi, semoga saja tidak ada lalat atau cicak yang nakal masuk ke mulut namja berkulit Tan itu.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada nya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung nya yang sempat tak terkendali karena teriakan Sehun itu.

Sehun mengatur nafas nya yang terengah karena berteriak itu.

"Mwo? Apanya yang lebih dari satu Hun ah?"

Itu Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia kalungkan di leher nya, pantas saja tak ada suara Kyungsoo tadi, ternyata namja dengan mata bulat itu tengah mandi.

"Foto –foto Luhan hyung, Hanie ku, my Little Deer. Elle magazine sungguh kurang ajar, mengapa pose nya Hot semua sih? Dan juga, kenapa Luhanie mau membuka kancing baju nya di MV Tian Mi Mi, itu sungguh menyesakan dada hyung~~"

Ouh, ouh. Lihatlah, sepertinya kekasih dari LuHan sang Xiao Lu ini tengah merajuk dengan imutnya di hadapan Kyungsoo, kemana perginya sosok mengerikan tadi?.

Baekhyun mendecih melihat kelakuan sang maknae, tak jauh berbeda dengan makhluk hitam, walau tak sehitam Author tengah berkomat-kamit ria mengutuk kelakuan magnae kurang ajar bernama asli Oh SeHoon itu karena beraninya menggoda Kyungsoo, itu yang di pikirkan Kai sih.

"Luhan hyung kan profesional, harus nya kau bangga Sehun ah ."

"Tapi tetap saja, tubuh Luhan hyung hanya milikku. Tak boleh di miliki siapapun ."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Sehun dengan sadis, ah sepertinya ia ingin balas dendam.

"Kau pikir kau siapanya Lluhan hyung ? kau hanya kekasihnya Sehun ssi, kalian belum menikah jadi kau belum terlalu berhak untuk mengakui nya secara sah ."

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Uhh, hati Sehun rasanya seperti tertusuk Tombak, bambu runcing dan jarum untuk menjahit karung goni.

Benar juga sih perkataan Chanyeol, si Dobi tiang itu. mereka belum ada ikatan lebih kecuali hanya berpacaran dan –You-Know-What-I-Mean lah .

Sementara sang tersangka yang membuat hati Sehun tak karuan malah memainkan ponsel nya tak perduli dengan bagaiamana perasaan Sehun saat ini, Poor Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung namja yang lebih muda darinya namun lebih tinggi itu.

"Sabar Hun, benar sih apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol hyung. Tapi memang nya kalain bisa apa? Kau akan nekat menemui Luhan hyung lalu mengajaknya menikah ? itu sama saja ambil resiko, sementara ini biarkan berjalan apa adanya saja ."  
>"Tapi aku tak ingin begini terus Hyung, memang nya enak ap an? Dan apa kau tau Hyung? Aku sangat cemburu saat Kris hyung dan My Little deer itu terlihat mesra sekali saat wawancara, aiiiss . apa jangan-jangan mereka ada hubungan special ya?"<p>

Bukkk

Kali ini bukan hanya bantal sofa yang menjadi objek untuk 'menganiaya' Sehun, melainkan sebah tutup stoples dari stainlesteel(?).

Dapatkah kalian bayangkan bagaimana sakit nya itu?

"Yack, Baekhyun hyung ini sakit ."  
>"Apa peduliku bocah tengik? Apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya? Kau seharusnya senang mereka terlihat akrab di hadapan banyak orang. Bukannya malah mencurigai nya begini, lagian kau tak lupa kan jika seorang Huang Zi Tao yang uka security hati Hello Kitty itu bila mengamuk bagaimana ? kurasa pantas juga, kalian bahkan sering berfoto bersama dan meng upload nya di Instagram. Sedangkan bersama Luhan hyung, itu jaraaaaanggg sekali ."<br>sehun menunduk membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun, namja cantik bermulut pedas itu selalu tepat ucapan nya, entahlah, mungkin nenek nya yang ingin di nikahi oleh Yixing itu seorang cenayang, sehingga menurun kepada Baekhyun.

Ah, jika kalian tanya kemana perginya Suho, maka jawaban nya adalah Changsa tentu saja.

Namja dengan tubuh semampai (SemeterTakSampai) itu berencana mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga dari calon istri masa depan nya aka si polos dengan mata sayu Zhang Yixing. Jadilah ia liburan sendiri ke Changsa.

Kembali ke ruang tengah di mana 5 alien tersisa itu berada.

"Kau benar Hyung, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ? aku tak rela Luhan hyung mengumbar aurat(?) nya begitu ."

Sehun mencebikkan bibir nya ke bawah dan memasang wajah yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung melamar nya saja ?"

Perkataan santai dari Kai membuat semua membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Kecuali Sehun dan Kai, mereka merutuki perkataan Kai.

"Ah, kau benar juga Kkamjong ah, aku akan melamar .euhm, tapi apakah Luhan hyung sekarang sibuk ya? Jika tidak aku ingin mengajak nya phone s3x . Yeheettt~"  
>sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar nya.<p>

Semua langsung memandang horror ke arah kai, membuat Kai memasang wajah seperti bertanya 'wae' .

"KAU GILA KAI? SEHUN ITU BOCAH NEKAT, AAAAARRGGGHHTTT BAGAIMANA JIKA IA KAN BENAR-BENAR MELAMAR LUHAN HYUNG? JONGIN PABBO , NAPPEUN NAMJAAAA ~~"  
>kai langsung menutup telinga nya saat mendengar teriakan melengking dari Kyungsoo.<p>

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya asal menyeletuk saja. Apa salah nya sih?"

Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Kai karena lemparan barang barang yang tak sedikit dan tak ringan pula.

Semoga kau selamat Kai.

Ah, dan bagaimana kabar Sehun di kamar sana?  
>ah atau bagaiama kelanjutan hubungan mereka ?<p>

Kita tunggu saja di chap selanjutnya, itupun jika ada yang berminat .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

20:51WIB

16/02/15


End file.
